For a variety of reasons, users of computing systems and applications are becoming more geographically separated or distributed from one another. Despite such distance or separation, these users may wish to collaborate on various projects on which they may be working. Different applications and utilities may support collaboration to some degree; however, further developments and improvements in this area are ongoing.